uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1996
1996 (MCMXCVI) fue un año bisiesto comenzando en lunes según el calendario gregoriano, declarado Año Internacional para la Erradicación de la Pobreza por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 4 de enero: en Suiza, científicos del CERN anuncian haber obtenido nueve antiátomos de hidrógeno, el primer logro en la obtención de antimateria. * 5 de enero: los servicios secretos israelíes asesinan a Yahya Ayyash, activista de Hamás. * 7 de enero: en Guatemala, el conservador Álvaro Arzú, del PAN, es elegido como nuevo presidente. * 7 de enero: se llevan a la orca Keiko, principal atracción del parque de diversiones Reino Aventura de Ciudad de México, al Óregon Coast Aquarium. Keiko fue la principal atracción del parque durante varios años; su traslado se debió a la búsqueda de mejores condiciones de vida para la orca, y fue el primer paso previo a su liberación en el Mar del Norte. * 8 de enero: UNICEF exige a la República Popular China explicaciones urgentes por la muerte de miles de niños en orfanatos del país. * 8 de enero: fallece el ex-presidente francés François Mitterrand. * 14 de enero: en Guatemala, Álvaro Arzú asume como presidente. * 14 de enero: en Portugal, Jorge Sampaio es elegido como nuevo presidente. * 15 de enero: en España, el escritor y político peruano Mario Vargas Llosa toma posesión del sillón L de la Real Academia Española (RAE). * 17 de enero: en España, la banda armada ETA secuestra al funcionario de prisiones José Antonio Ortega Lara. * 19 de enero: en Palestina, Yasir Arafat es elegido presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina. * 21 de enero: México es campeón de la Copa Oro concacaf de 1996 venció a Brasil * 22 de enero: Tanzania cierra su frontera con Burundi e impide la entrada de 17.000 refugiados ruandeses. * 26 de enero: en España, el Congreso de los Diputados concedió la nacionalidad a los brigadistas internacionales, cumpliendo así la promesa realizada por Juan Negrín cuando estos abandonaron el país en 1938. * 29 de enero: en Francia, el presidente Jacques Chirac anuncia un «fin definitivo» de las pruebas nucleares. * 30 de enero: Yuji Hyakutake descubre el cometa C/1996 B2, ahora llamado cometa Hyakutake en honor a su descubridor. Fue el más brillante del año, y uno de los que pasó más cerca de la Tierra. Febrero * 6 de febrero: en el Océano Atlántico, frente a las costas de la República Dominicana, se estrella un Boeing 757 de las aerolíneas turcas. Mueren 189 personas. * 9 de febrero: en Darmstadt (Alemania) el GSI descubre el átomo del elemento copernicio. * 9 de febrero: segunda visita pastoral del papa Juan Pablo II a Venezuela. * 10 de febrero: el superordenador Deep Blue de IBM vence por primera vez al ruso Garry Kasparov en una partida de ajedrez. * 14 de febrero: en la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid (España), la banda terrorista ETA asesina al profesor Francisco Tomás y Valiente. * 29 de febrero: frente al Aeropuerto Internacional Alfredo Rodríguez Ballón, en la ciudad de Arequipa (Perú), se estrella un Boeing 737-200 de la aerolínea Faucett Perú (Vuelo 251). Mueren 123 personas. Marzo * 3 de marzo: en España, el Partido Popular encabezado por José María Aznar gana por un estrecho margen las elecciones generales, acabando con 14 años de gobierno socialista de Felipe González. * 4 de marzo: en Buenos Aires empieza a emitir el Canal 26 de televisión por cable. * 7 de marzo: en Palestina, se constituye el primer Parlamento elegido democráticamente. * 11 de marzo: en Australia, John Howard se convierte en primer ministro. * 15 de marzo: en Guinea Ecuatorial, Teodoro Obiang es investido presidente. * 25 de marzo: en la Unión Europea, el Comité Veterinario prohíbe la exportación de vacunos británicos y de sus productos derivados, a causa de la enfermedad de las vacas locas (encefalopatía espongiforme bovina). Abril * 2 de abril: en Polonia, el expresidente Lech Walesa se reincorpora como electricista en los astilleros de Gdansk, luego de su derrota en las elecciones. * 6 de abril: en la ciudad de Mar del Plata (Argentina) se inaugura el teatro independiente El Galpón de las Artes. * 24 de abril: en Palestina, el Consejo Nacional Palestino aprueba por mayoría la modificación de los artículos de la Constitución que incitaban la destrucción de Israel. * 24 de abril: en Roma, el papa Juan Pablo II declara beatos a Pier Giorgio Frassati (laico y montañista italiano) y a Gianna Beretta Molla (laica italiana que luchó contra el aborto). Mayo * 4 de mayo: en España, José María Aznar se convierte en el cuarto presidente desde la muerte del dictador Francisco Franco, sustituyendo a Felipe González, interrumpiendo durante 8 años los, hasta entonces, casi 14 años de hegemonía socialista. * 5 de mayo: en Taba se abre la tercera y última fase del proceso de paz entre Israel y la OLP. * 5 de mayo: en Buenos Aires, el club de fútbol Gimnasia y Esgrima de La Plata vence a Boca Juniors por 6 a 0 en la reinauguración de La Bombonera * 8 de mayo: en la ciudad de Oslo (Noruega) se celebra la XLI Edición de Eurovisión. La representante irlandesa, Eimear Quinn, alcanza la victoria con el tema ''The Voice. * 10 de mayo y 11 de mayo: en el Monte Everest pierden la vida 8 alpinistas a causa de una tormenta. Durante la temporada completa, doce personas fallecieron intentando llegar a la cima. * 17 de mayo: Alicia Machado, representante de Venezuela, gana la cuarta corona de Miss Universo. * 25 de mayo: en Surinam, se celebran elecciones presidenciales en las que resulta vencedor el candidato del Partido Nacional Democrático, Jules Wijdenbosch. Junio * Se renombra a Telenoticias por el nombre CBS Telenoticias tras la adquisición de la cadena estadounidense Columbia Broadcasting System. * 3 de junio: en México, el Multibanco Mercantil Probursa cambia de nombre a BBV (Banco Bilbao Vizcaya). * 8 de junio: se inaugura el campeonato de fútbol Euro '96. * 16 de junio: en Pristina, el Ejército de Liberación de Kosovo (UÇK) presenta su gobierno provisional y se niega a entregar las armas a la OTAN. * 16 de junio: en España, el escritor Antonio Muñoz Molina ingresa en la Real Academia Española. Con 40 años, es el académico más joven de la institución. * 16 de junio: en Estados Unidos, el equipo de baloncesto Chicago Bulls se convierte en el sexto campeón de la NBA 1995/1996. * 30 de junio: la Selección de fútbol de Alemania fue campeón de la Euro 1996 venció a la República Checa. Julio * 1 de julio: en Argentina, Fiat le quita la licencia a Sevel Argentina S. A., pasando a ser nuevamente Fiat Auto Argentina SA. * 4 de julio (Día de la Independencia, en Estados Unidos): en Los Ángeles (California), el informático indio Sabir Bhatia (27) lanza el sitio web Hotmail.com, el primer correo electrónico gratuito. Un año y medio después (el 31 de diciembre de 1997) lo venderá a la empresa Microsoft por 400 millones de dólares estadounidenses. * 5 de julio: en Roslin (Escocia), nace la oveja Dolly, el primer animal clonado. * 16 de julio: sobre el Océano Atlántico cerca de Long Island estalla el vuelo 800 de TWA; mueren todos los 230 ocupantes. * 19 de julio: en los Estados Unidos se inauguran los Juegos Olímpicos de Atlanta 1996. * 27 de julio: atentado terrorista en el Centennial Olympic Park, en Atlanta, en plenas olimpiadas. 111 heridos y 1 muerto. Agosto * 5 de agosto: el Congreso de Estados Unidos aprueba la Ley de Sanciones a Irán y Libia (ILSA), por la que establece medidas de boicot económico contra estos dos países. * 6 de agosto: en The Palace (Los Ángeles) el famoso grupo musical The Ramones se disuelve después de su última actuación. * 7 de agosto: en Biescas (provincia de Huesca, España), una avalancha de agua y barro arrasa el cámping Virgen de las Nieves. Mueren 86 personas y otras 100 resultan heridas. * 12 de agosto: en España se realiza el primer implante de un corazón artificial. * 14 de agosto: en Ámsterdam, Países Bajos, se inauguró el Ámsterdam Arena. * 23 de agosto: el Congreso de la República del Perú aprueba la Ley de Interpretación «Auténtica» del artículo 112 de la Constitución, que posibilita la eventual postulación del presidente Alberto Fujimori a una nueva reelección en el 2000. * 28 de agosto: en Inglaterra se divorcian Diana Spencer y el príncipe Carlos de Gales. * 30 de agosto: en Colombia se producen más de 30 muertos al día en la peor ofensiva de las FARC. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Estados Unidos lanza dos ataques con 44 misiles contra objetivos militares en Irak. * 9 de septiembre: en México se crea el sistema de televisión directa SKY. * 9 de septiembre: Croacia y Yugoslavia establecen relaciones diplomáticas completas tras cinco años de guerra. * 15 de septiembre: en Surinam, toma posesión del cargo Jules Wijdenbosch. * 27 de septiembre: en Afganistán los talibanes pagados por el Gobierno de Estados Unidos toman Kabul. * 13 de septiembre: Asesinan al rapero 2pac en las Las Vegas Octubre * 2 de octubre: un Boeing 757-200 de AeroPerú que volaba a Chile se estrella en el Océano Pacífico; mueren 70 ocupantes (véase Vuelo 603 de Aeroperú). * 13 de octubre: Damon Hill logra su único título en Fórmula 1 al ganar el Gran Premio de Japón. * 16 de octubre: en el Estadio Mateo Flores de Guatemala sucede una avalancha humana que provoca 83 muertos y más de 200 heridos. * 31 de octubre: Philips hace público que dejaba la fabricación del formato DCC (digital compact cassette: casete compacto digital), aunque mantendría el suministro de cintas y el servicio técnico del mismo para los usuarios hasta 2006. Este formato había sido lanzado al mercado tan solo cuatro años antes, en 1992. Noviembre thumb|150px|[[Bill Clinton, presidente de los Estados Unidos (1993-2001).]] * 1 de noviembre: Se inaugura el canal de televisión por cable para adultos y jóvenes, Locomotion. * 5 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton es reelegido presidente. * En Latinoamérica se inicia el canal de televisión por cable estadounidense de deportes Fox Sports. * 12 de noviembre: cerca de Nueva Delhi, un Boeing 747 de la Saudi Arabian Airlines y un Ilyushin Il-76 de carga con bandera de Kazajistán colisionan en pleno vuelo, provocando la muerte de 349 pasajeros. * 19 de noviembre: en la Ciudad del Vaticano el papa Juan Pablo II recibe al presidente cubano Fidel Castro. * 20 de noviembre: en Latinoamérica se inaugura el canal de televisión por cable estadounidense para niños, Fox Kids. * 23 de noviembre: un Boeing 767 secuestrado por unos hombres armados con cuchillos se estrella en el Océano Índico, tras habérsele agotado el combustible en pleno vuelo; mueren 123 ocupantes (entre ellos los secuestradores del avión) y sobreviven 52 personas (Véase vuelo 961 de Ethiopian Airlines). * 30 de noviembre: en Albania se juega el primer partido internacional de la selección de fútbol de Bosnia-Herzegovina. Diciembre * 9 de diciembre: en Bangkok, el Consejo Olímpico de Asia da a conocer el himno oficial de la organización deportiva. La obra es una agrupación de sonidos de las culturas del continente asiático para representar su cooperación y unidad. * 10 de diciembre: en Uruguay se celebra un plebiscito para someter a la consideración de la ciudadanía una reforma constitucional que instaura las elecciones internas de candidato único por partido y la segunda vuelta electoral; la votación es prácticamente empatada, y el recuento de votos observados se prolonga hasta enero, en que finalmente entra en vigencia la llamada Constitución del 97. * 17 de diciembre: en Perú, un comando del MRTA toma la embajada japonesa en Lima, donde se realizaba una fiesta, reteniendo a más de 600 personas. Esa misma noche liberarán a todas las mujeres. Los restantes 72 rehenes serán liberados el 22 de abril de 1997, en que las Fuerzas Armadas ingresaron a la embajada y ejecutaron a todos los guerrilleros. * 20 de diciembre: en Latinoamérica se inaugura el canal de televisión por cable estadounidense para niños, Nickelodeon. * 29 de diciembre: en Guatemala, la URNG y el Gobierno firman un tratado de paz, después de 36 años de luchas internas. * 30 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos se utiliza por primera vez públicamente el término Nueva Economía en la revista BusinessWeek en el informe de Michael J. Mandel denominado «El triunfo de la Nueva Economía». Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Andreas Pereira, futbolista belga. * 1 de enero: Noah Sierota, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Echosmith. * 6 de enero: Courtney Eaton modelo australiana. * 9 de enero: Oana Gregory, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de enero: Leroy Sané, futbolista alemán. * 12 de enero: Ella Henderson, cantante y compositora británica. * 15 de enero: Dove Cameron, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de enero: Jennie Kim, cantante, rapera y bailarina surcoreana, miembro del grupo Blackpink. * 18 de enero: Sarah Gilman, actriz estadounidense. * 21 de enero: Marco Asensio, futbolista español. * 22 de enero: Minami Tanaka, actriz y seiyū japonesa. * 25 de enero: Calum Hood, cantante y bajista australiano, de la banda Five Seconds of Summer. * 26 de enero: Tyger Drew-Honey, actor británico. * 31 de enero: Joel Courtney, actor estadounidense. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Rahart Adams, actor australiano. * 1 de febrero: Dionne Bromfield, cantante británica. * 7 de febrero: Jake Goldberg, actor estadounidense. * 9 de febrero: Jimmy Bennett, actor estadounidense. * 9 de febrero: Kelli Berglund, actriz y bailarina estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Sasha Pieterse, actriz sudafricana. * 21 de febrero: Sophie Turner, actriz y modelo británica. Marzo * 4 de marzo: Maverick López, cantante español. * 4 de marzo: Antonio Sanabria, futbolista paraguayo. * 8 de marzo: Lorna Fitzgerald, actriz británica. *15 de marzo: Connor Ball, cantante esloveno, de la banda Tha Vamps. * 18 de marzo: Madeline Carroll, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de marzo: Kaiya Jones, actriz australiana. *24 de marzo: Jack Johnson, cantante estadounidense. * 26 de marzo: Kathryn Bernardo, actriz, cantante y modelo filipina. Abril * 4 de abril: Austin Mahone, cantante estadounidense. * 9 de abril: Emerson Hyndman, futbolista estadounidense. * 10 de abril: Loïc Nottet, cantante belga. * 14 de abril: Abigail Breslin, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de abril: Oriana Sabatini, actriz, cantante y modelo argentina/venezolana. * 19 de abril: London Freeman, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 21 de abril: Gastón Faber, futbolista uruguayo. * 28 de abril: Katherine Langford, actriz australiana. * 30 de abril: Augusto Batalla, futbolista argentino. Mayo * 3 de mayo: Noah Munck, actor estadounidense. * 6 de mayo: Dominic Scott Kay, actor infantil estadounidense. * 9 de mayo: Noah Centineo, actor estadounidense. * 9 de mayo: Mary Mouser, actriz estadounidense. * 14 de mayo: Martin Garrix, DJ y productor neerlandés. * 14 de mayo: McKaley Miller, actriz estadounidense. * 15 de mayo: Nerea Camacho, actriz española. * 15 de mayo: Birdy, cantante británica. * 17 de mayo: Ryan Ochoa, actor estadounidense. * 22 de mayo: Elisa Drabben, actriz española. * 31 de mayo: Normani Kordei, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Fifth Harmony. Junio * 1 de junio: Tom Holland, actor británico. * 12 de junio: Anna Margaret, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 13 de junio: Kodi Smit-McPhee, actor australiano. * 18 de junio: Alen Halilović, futbolista croata. * 18 de junio: Alexia Umansky, personalidad de televisión estadounidense. * 20 de junio: Claudia Lee, actriz, cantante y compositora estadounidense. * 23 de junio: Getsel Montes, futbolista hondureño. * 27 de junio: James Forde, actor británico. * 27 de junio: Lauren Jauregui, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Fifth Harmony. * 28 de junio: Donna Vekić, tenista profesional croata. Julio * 3 de julio: Kendji Girac, cantante francés. * 11 de julio: Alessia Cara, cantante canadiense. * 13 de julio: Jena Irene cantante y compositora estadounidense de rock alternativo y pop rock. * 16 de julio: Luke Hemmings, cantante y guitarrista australiano, de la banda 5 Seconds of Summer. * 18 de julio: Yung Lean, productor discográfico y rapero sueco. * 20 de julio: Joey Bragg, actor estadounidense. * 23 de julio: Danielle Bradbery, cantante de música country estadounidense. * 23 de julio: Rachel G. Fox, actriz infantil estadounidense. * 23 de julio: Blake Michael, actor y director de cine estadounidense. * 30 de julio: Jacob Lofland, actor estadounidense. * 30 de julio: Austin North, actor estadounidense. Agosto * 1 de agosto: Cymphonique Miller, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 3 de agosto: David Solans, actor español. * 7 de agosto: Liam James, actor canadiense. * 12 de agosto: Torri Webster, actriz canadiense. * 30 de agosto: Trevor Jackson, actor y cantante estadounidense. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Zendaya, actriz, cantante, bailarina y modelo estadounidense. * 10 de septiembre: Jack Gilinsky, cantante estadounidense. * 12 de septiembre: Colin Ford, actor estadounidense. * 13 de septiembre: Lili Reinhart, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de septiembre: Pia Mia, cantante, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 23 de septiembre: Lee Hi, cantante surcoreana. Octubre * 4 de octubre: Ryan Lee, actor estadounidense. * 9 de octubre: Bella Hadid, modelo estadounidense. * 10 de octubre: Oscar Zia, cantante sueco. * 11 de octubre: Carla Mauri, cantante mexicana. * 24 de octubre: Océane Dodin, tenista francesa. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Aria Wallace, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 4 de noviembre: Adelen, cantante y compositora noruega. * 7 de noviembre: Lorde, cantante y compositora neozelandesa. * 11 de noviembre: Tye Sheridan, actor estadounidense. * 22 de noviembre: Mackenzie Lintz, actriz de cine y televisión estadounidense. Diciembre * 6 de diciembre: Stefanie Scott, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 11 de diciembre: Jack Griffo, actor estadounidense. * 11 de diciembre: Hailee Steinfeld, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 21 de diciembre: Kaitlyn Dever, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de diciembre: Dylan Minnette, actor estadounidense. * 30 de diciembre: Stephanie Del Valle, reina de belleza puertoriqueña, Miss Mundo 2016. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Pedro Maestre obtiene el premio Nadal por Matando dinosaurios con tirachinas. Publicaciones literarias * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: El capitán Alatriste (primera entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste). * Miguel Argaya: Entre lo espontáneo y lo difícil. * Luis Sepúlveda: Historia de una gaviota y el gato que le enseñó a volar * José Sarria Cuevas: Prisioneros de Babel * Alberto Fuguet: Tinta roja * Daniel Olave: Chile vs Hollywood * Pedro Lemebel: Loco afán: crónicas de sidario * Juan Emar: Umbral (publicación póstuma: edición parcial 1977, completa en 1996). * Roberto Bolaño: La literatura nazi en América * Roberto Bolaño: Estrella distante * Gabriel García Márquez: Noticia de un secuestro * Yolanda Blanco: Voces femeninas del mundo hispánico * Milagros Palma: El Pacto * Ricardo Pasos Marciaq: Las semillas de la luna * Elena Garro: Un traje rojo para un duelo * Elena Garro: Un corazón en un bote de basura * Candace Bushnell: Sex and the City Ciencia y tecnología * 31 de octubre: Philips hace público que dejaba la fabricación del formato DCC (Digital Compact Cassette), aunque mantendría el suministro de cintas y el servicio técnico del mismo para los usuarios hasta 2006. Este formato había sido lanzado al mercado tan sólo 4 años antes, en 1992. Astronáutica * 17 de febrero: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda espacial NEAR al asteroide Eros. * 21 de agosto: Estados Unidos lanza el satélite de observación auroral FAST. * 7 de noviembre: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda Mars Global Surveyor a Marte. * 4 de diciembre: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda Mars Pathfinder al planeta Marte. Biología * 6 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, la NASA anuncia que el meteorito ALH 84001 —que se cree originario de Marte— contiene evidencia de formas primitivas de vida. Medicina * Se logra introducir ADN en el genoma del parásito de la malaria * Se identifica el gen de la epilepsia mioclónica * Se descubre las células precusoras de los mastocitos * Con una técnica nueva se analiza la proteína humana clave en la unión del VIH con los linfocitos CD4 Química * 9 de febrero: en las instalaciones del GSI en Darmstadt (Alemania) es descubierto el átomo del elemento 112, copernicio. Consolas y videojuegos * Nintendo cesa oficialmente en la fabricación de su consola NES. * Nintendo saca a la venta sus nuevas consolas, la Game Boy Pocket y la Nintendo 64. Además de estrenar la multimillonaria franquicia Pókemon. * Capcom saca a la venta Resident Evil. * El 25 de octubre de 1996 sale a la venta el primer juego de la saga Tomb Raider. * Naughty Dog saca a la venta Crash Bandicoot. * Masaya Matsuura crea PaRappa The Rapper para Playstation Deporte Noticias * 2 de agosto: en los Juegos Olímpicos de Atlanta, el conjunto español de gimnasia rítmica integrado por Marta Baldó, Nuria Cabanillas, Estela Giménez, Lorena Guréndez, Tania Lamarca y Estíbaliz Martínez, obtiene la primera medalla de oro olímpica para la gimnasia española. A su llegada a España, los medios de comunicación las bautizaron como las Niñas de Oro. Automovilismo * Damon Hill se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 tras vencer en el Gran Premio de Japón en Suzuka. * Tommi Mäkinen se consagra campeón del mundial de WRC * Terry Labonte se consagra campeón del NASCAR * Jimmy Vasser se consagra campeón del CART * Juan María Traverso se consagra campeón del Turismo Carretera * Ernesto Bessone se consagra campeón del TC2000 * Gabriel Raies se consagra campeón del Rally Argentino Baloncesto * Liga ACB: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. Balonmano * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. * El TBV Lemgo se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Balonmano. Fútbol * Eurocopa: Alemania campeona de la Eurocopa 1996 disputada en Inglaterra tras vencer a la República Checa en la Final. * Copa de las Naciones de la OFC: Australia consiguió su segundo título. * Balón de Oro: El alemán Matthias Sammer, del Borussia Dortmund, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. * Copa Conmebol: Club Atlético Lanús de Argentina * Copa Libertadores de América: River Plate de Argentina. * Primera División de Chile: Colo-Colo se proclama campeón del torneo oficial de primera división. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali. * Serie A de Ecuador: El Nacional. * Liga Mexicana: Club Necaxa bicampeón de la temporada 1995/96. Inician los torneos cortos con el Torneo de Invierno 1996, donde queda campeón Club Santos Laguna. * Liga Peruana: Sporting Cristal se consagra tricampeón del fútbol de Perú. * Liga española de fútbol: El Atlético de Madrid gana la Liga Española. * Copa del Rey de fútbol: El Atlético de Madrid gana la Copa del Rey. * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura 1996 en el fútbol argentino y en nivel internacional obtiene la Copa Interamericana y la Supercopa Sudamericana. * El Club Atlético River Plate se consagra campeón del Torneo Apertura en el fútbol argentino * Huracán Corrientes se consagra campeón del Nacional B en el fútbol argentino * Sportivo Italiano se consagra campeón de la B Metropolitana en el fútbol argentino * Juventud Antoniana se consagra campeón del Argentino A en el fútbol argentino * Villa Dálmine se consagra campeón de la Primera C en el fútbol argentino * Central Ballester se consagra campeón de la Primera D en el fútbol argentino * Major League Soccer: El D.C. United se convierte el primer campeón en la historia de la MLS de Estados Unidos en 1996. Fútbol Americano * Super Bowl XXX: Dallas Cowboys se proclama campeón de la NFL por quinta ocasión * Liga Mayor de la ONEFA: Borregos Salvajes Monterrey campeón de la liga mexicana por la mano del entrenador Frank Gonzales Juegos Olímpicos * Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos en Atlanta (Estados Unidos). Montañismo * 12 de mayo: Carlos Carsolio y su hermano Alfredo hacen cumbre en el Monte Manaslu. Para Carlos sería su anhelado decimocuarto y último ocho mil, convirtiéndose así en la cuarta persona en la historia y el más joven en realizar la hazaña (33 años). Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Richard Krajicek a MaliVai Washington. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Yevgeny Kafelnikov a Michael Stich. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Michael Chang. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Mónica Seles. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Boris Becker a Michael Chang. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Anke Huber. Cine Estrenos * 23 de febrero: Trainspotting, de Danny Boyle. * 8 de marzo: Fargo, de Joel Coen. * 12 de abril: '' James y el melocotón gigante, de Henry Selick. * 21 de junio: ''El jorobado de Notre Dame, de Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise. * 3 de julio: Día de la Independencia, de Roland Emmerich. * 28 de junio: El profesor chiflado, de Tom Shadyac. * 26 de julio: Tiempo de matar, de Joel Schumacher * 4 de octubre: The Wonders, de Tom Hanks. * 15 de noviembre: El paciente inglés de Anthony Minghella. * 12 de diciembre: ''Mars Attacks!, de Tim Burton. * 28 de diciembre: Aventuras en Shanghái 4. * Misión: Imposible, de Brian De Palma. * El amor perjudica seriamente la salud, de Manuel Gómez Pereira. * Evita, de Alan Parker * 20 de diciembre: Scream, de Wes Craven. * Tesis, de Alejandro Amenabar. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música * Alejandra Guzmán: Cambio de piel * Alice in Chains: Unplugged * Ali Project: Gensō Teien * Almafuerte: Del entorno * Arch Enemy: Black Earth * Babasónicos: Dopádromo * Backstreet Boys: Backstreet Boys * Barricada: Insolencia * Beck: Odelay * Benny: Om * Bersuit Vergarabat: Don Leopardo * Bethlehem: Dictius Te Necare * Big Boy: Mis ojos lloran por ti * Biohazard: Mata Leao * Björk: Telegram * Blind Guardian: The Forgotten Tales * Bobby Pulido: Desvelado * Bobby Pulido: Enséñame * Bronco: Homenaje a los Grandes Grupos * Bryan Adams: 18 Til I Die * Café Tacvba: Avalancha de éxitos * Children Of Bodom: Children Of Bodom * Cannibal Corpse: Vile * Chayanne: Volver a nacer * Cheap Trick: Sex, America, Cheap Trick *Cucsifae: Cucsifae * Cristian Castro: El deseo de oír tu voz * Diomedes Díaz: Muchas Gracias * Eminem: Infinite * Emmanuel: Amor total * Enigma: Le Roi Est Mort, Vive Le Roi! * El Barrio: "Yo sueno flamenco" * El Tri: Hoyos en la bolsa * Enrique Iglesias: Vivir * Eros Ramazzotti: Donde hay música * Faithless: Reverence * Fey: Tierna la noche * Fito Páez: Euforia * Fountains of Wayne: Fountains of Wayne * Foxy Brown: Ill na na * George Michael: Older * Ghostface Killah: Ironman * Héroes del Silencio: Parasiempre * Hypocrisy: Abducted * Intocable: Llévame contigo * Jaguares: El equilibrio de los jaguares (17 de septiembre). * Jamiroquai: Travelling without Moving * Jarabe de Palo: La flaca * Jay-Z: Reasonable doubt * Jeans: Jeans * Joaquín Sabina: Yo, mi, me, contigo * Jose Luis Perales: En clave de amor * Juan Gabriel: 25 aniversario, solos, duetos y versiones especiales * Julieta Venegas: Aquí * Julio Iglesias: Tango * Kabah: La Calle de las sirenas * Kiss: "MTV Unplugged" * Korn: Life is Peachy * L'arc en Ciel: True * La Unión: Hiperespacio * Laura Pausini: Las cosas que vives/Le cose che vivi * Lil' Kim: Hardcore * Liuba María Hevia: Alguien me espera * Los Del Río: '' La Macarena'' * Los Piojos: Maradó. * Los Prisioneros: '' Ni por la razón... ni por la fuerza'' * Los Tigres del Norte: 16 zarpazos * Los Tigres del Norte: Unidos para siempre * Los Chichos: Gitano * Los Tres: La Yein Fonda * Lucybell: Viajar * Luis Miguel: Nada es igual * Madonna: B.S.O. Evita * Mägo de Oz: Jesús de Chamberí * Malice Mizer: ** Voyage ~Sans Retour~ (9 de junio). ** Ma chérie ~Itoshii kimi e~ (10 de octubre). * Malón: Justicia o resistencia * Maná: Cuando los ángeles lloran * Manowar: Louder Than Hell * Marilyn Manson: Antichrist Superstar * Mark Knopfler: Golden Heart * Metallica: Load * Mike Oldfield: Voyager * Mœnia: Mœnia * Moonspell: Irreligious * Morbid Angel: Entangled in chaos * Nacho Cano: El lado femenino * Napalm Death: Diatribes * Nas: It was written * Nirvana: From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah * Oasis Morning glory * Orquesta Salserín: Con mucho swing * Outkast: ATLiens * P.O.D.: Brown * Pantera: The Great Southern Trendkill '' * Patricia Manterola: ''Niña bonita * Paulina Rubio: Planeta Paulina * Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: Luzbelito * Placebo: Nancy Boy * Pearl Jam: No code * Pet Shop Boys: Bilingual * Puffy AmiYumi: AmiYumi * Rage Against the Machine: Evil Empire * Redman: Muddy Waterz * Ricardo Arjona: Si el norte fuera el sur * Roberto Carlos: Mulher de 40 * Rosana: Lunas rotas * Rosendo: Listos para la reconversión * Rush: Test for Echo * Roxette: Baladas en español * Scatman John'' Everybody Jam!'' * Sepultura: Roots * Shakira: Pies descalzos * Ska-P: El vals del obrero * Slayer: Undisputed attitude * Soda Stereo: Confort y música para volar * Soledad Pastorutti: Poncho al viento * Soundgarden: Down on the upside * Soraya: De repente * Spice Girls: Spice * Sr. Chinarro: Compito * Steve Vai: Fire garden * Sting: Mercury falling * Sublime: Sublime * Tool: Ænima * The Cranberries: To the faithfull departed * The Beach Boys: Stars and Stripes Vol. 1 * The Beatles: Anthology Vol. II * The Beatles: Anthology Vol. III * The Fugees: The score * The Ramones: Adiós amigos * The Rasmus: Peep * Type O Negative: October Rust * 2Pac: The Don Killuminati: The Seven Day Theory * 2Pac: All Eyez on Me * Underworld: Second toughest in the infants * Vader: Future of the past * Van Halen: Best of Van Halen (volumen I). * Weezer: Pinkerton * X Japan: Dahlia * Soraya: En esta noche Televisión * Se deja de transmitir a nivel mundial la serie de televisión ''Las aventuras del joven Indiana Jones. Premios Premios Nobel * Física: David M. Lee, Douglas D. Osheroff, Robert C. Richardson. * Química: Robert Curl, Harold Kroto, Richard Smalley. * Medicina: Peter C Doherty, Rolf M. Zinkernagel. * Literatura: Wisława Szymborska. * Paz: Carlos Felipe Ximenes Belo, José Ramos-Horta. * Economía: James Mirrlees, William Vickrey. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Joaquín Rodrigo Vidre. * Ciencias Sociales: John Elliott. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Indro Montanelli y Julián Marías Aguilera. * Concordia: Adolfo Suárez. * Cooperación Internacional: Helmut Kohl. * Deportes: Carl Lewis. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Valentín Fuster Carulla. * Letras: Francisco Umbral. Premio Cervantes * José García Nieto. Referencias Enlaces externos *